Youth
by Transformersfan123
Summary: There was a jolt so hard that the being couldn't ignore it. He, for the being was male, felt that he had a body and slowly pushed himself up. His hand touched his right optic as he tried to get his bearings. Oh! He had a hand! He flexed the fingers, watching them bend. Optics slid down to the opening on his front. He parted the fabric to see moving parts. Curious, he reached in.
1. Jolt

Here's an old one that I finished. :)

* * *

There was a jolt so hard that the being couldn't ignore it. He, for the being was male, felt that he had a body and slowly pushed himself up. His hand touched his right optic as he tried to get his bearings. Oh! He had a hand! He flexed the fingers, watching them bend. His optics slid down to the opening on his front. He parted the fabric to see moving parts. Curious, he reached in.

"No!"

The being looked up to see a creature about as big as him. It only had one optic. The being reached up to his own face. No, he had two. The creature took his hands and gently stood him up.

"Hello there. I'm Five."

The being mentally reached for a name and saw a bright flash of green. He saw large hands tenderly inking a nine onto his back. Coming back, he found himself in Five's arms. He pulled back and smiled, proudly telling the Stitchpunk his new name. Or…he tried to. Nothing came out of his mouth. He paused and tried again. Nothing. He looked at Five, touching his throat and looking upset.

"Oh…I guess you can't speak, can you?"

Nine tried several more times then shook his head sadly.

"That's alright. Three and Four can't speak either. They flash though."

Nine tried twice more to speak then held up three fingers. Then he held up four. Then he drew a question mark.

"Hm? Oh, they're two more Stitchpunks.

 _"Stitchpunks?"_

Five glanced over Nine's head, looking surprised for a brief moment, before meeting his optics again and nodding. "Yeah. That's what Maker called us. It's our…" Five searched for the right word.

 _"Race. Species. Kind."_

"Yes. Thank you."

 _"Where are they?"_

"With the others. Seven went to go get them."

 _"Seven?"_

"Yeah. She's the only female. She's tougher than iron nails, though. She's quick and clever and can fight the machines really well."

 _Red optics, a cat-like body, an expanse of wings, a metallic howl, a room eerily still…_

"Are you alright?" Five asked, lowering him down to his knees.

 _"Machines…"_

"Yeah. The Cat Beast. There's a flying one, too. We call that one the Winged Beast."

 _"Oh."_ Nine looked around. _"Where am I?"_

"This is the Awakening Room. It is the room Maker made us in, and where he brought us to life. Only…you didn't really come to life until now."

 _"How long have you been alive?"_

"About ten years."

 _"Wow. So I'm a baby compared to you."_

"Age-wise? Yes. But technically Stitchpunks can't actually be babies."

 _"Maybe not physically, but mentally? Quite a bit."_

"But you can talk and walk. Babies can't do that."

Nine looked thoughtful. _"True. When are the others going to get here?"_

"Any time," Five said with a smile. "Seven went to get them about an hour ago."

 _"Oh. Can I look around until then?"_

"Sure."

Nine took a step toward a book and nearly fell flat on his face. Five helped him back up and the next couple minutes were spent learning the fine motor skill of walking. Once he had walking down, Nine ran his fingers over the spine of the aforementioned book.

 _"Five?"_

"Yes?"

 _"Why didn't you wake me up before?"_

"We didn't know where you were, or that you even existed," Five explained gently. "Maker hid us from view as soon as we left this room. We just found it again. Seven and I saw you and she dashed off to get the others while I tried to wake you."

 _"Oh."_ Nine paused. _"Thank you for waking me."_

"You're welcome."

"Is he using soul energy to speak?" asked a curious voice.

They turned to see striped Stitchpunk.

"Apparently," Five said. "Nine, this is Six."

 _"Charmed,"_ Nine said with a smile. _"What's soul energy and how am I using it to speak?"_

Six placed a hand under his chin and tilted it up. Nine blinked when he saw green letters fading.

 _"Oh!"_ Nine was fascinated as that word replaced the faded ones. _"How very peculiar!"_

"Great. He uses big words," a huge Stitchpunk muttered.

"Come now, Eight," a pale and rather unrefined looking Stitchpunk said. "Just ask."

"Fine. What does…pe-cu-li-ar mean?"

Nine's words were faster than the pale one could speak. _"It means queer."_

"One!" Eight whined. "Now he's doing it on purpose to make me look stupid!"

Nine was confused. _"What?"_

"Eight," scolded a rather patchwork-looking Stitchpunk. "He is doing no such thing. He just doesn't know that you're still learning those kinds of words."

 _"I didn't mean to hurt or offend you. It means strange or odd,"_ Nine placated.

Eight studied him distrustfully then relaxed when he saw the honesty. "It's okay. I'm just stupid."

There was a chorus of no's which faded as Nine saw Eight sitting on the floor composing a song. There was nothing stupid about that, Nine thought. That required brilliance, dedication, patience, nothing like stupidity at all. Nine blinked once and found himself back in the Awakening Room.

 _"You're smart. I think your music is quite beautiful from the looks of it."_

Nobody saw his words. They were too busy admonishing Eight. Eight just shrugged them off, looking downcast. Nine frowned and went over to hug the large creature. Eight stiffened then patted Nine's back with a smile.

"Thanks…what's your number?"

"His number's Nine," Five said

 _"How did you know that?"_ Nine asked. _"I never told you that. Because I can't."_

"It's on your back."

 _"Oh. Right."_

"Well, Nine, welcome to the world," the patchwork Stitchpunk said, walking over and patting his back. "I'm Two. Five and I are the doctors in our little group. You've already met him."

 _"Yes. Why does he have only one optic? Was he made that way?"_

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Nine turned and repeated his questions. Five smiled, looking a little embarrassed.

"It was back when the humans were still around, and the enormous Walkers, those are machines. They threw out some gas bombs, and I got flipped over by one. It knocked me out. When I came to, Two was holding me, and I only had one working optic."

 _"I'm sorry."_

"Don't be. I don't mind only having one optic. It lets me concentrate on just one thing at a time."

What a curious answer, Nine thought then noticed the two very similar looking Stitchpunks being held at bay by a female Stitchpunk. They paused in their struggling and waved shyly. Nine smiled and waved back. The female was bowled over and Nine found himself on the ground as the two beings looked him over.

Nine watched them flashing as they took him in. He felt an urge to do the same. He grabbed one of the frantically moving hands and began looking it over. Unlike the twins' speedy movements, he took his time, going over each detail. It was only after he'd finished classifying the piece of anatomy that he noticed that the others were eerily still.

"You…you're cataloguing…" Seven said slowly.

 _"Cataloguing?"_

 _Yes._ Flashed the one with the three on his chest. _You are taking in information and storing it in your mind for later reference._

 _"Oh. I am?"_

 _Certainly seems that way to us._ Four replied.

 _"Is that bad?"_

"Not necessarily," Five replied, approaching the piled-up Stitchpunks. "But you must ask for permission before you catalogue us. Objects we don't really care about, as long as they're not our personal property. Understand?"

 _"Sure. I didn't even know I was doing it."_

 _We didn't either at first._ Four laughed.

 _Yes, yes!_ Three agreed. _But we quickly figured it out!_

"Well, that is enough of that," said the unrefined Stitchpunk. He stepped forward and the twins hurried off of Nine. "I am One. I am the leader of our kind."

 _"Hello, One. I am Nine."_

One gestured for Nine to stand, and the youngest Stitchpunk did so. One walked around him, looking him over.

 _"Are you cataloguing, too?"_ Nine asked, twisting around to look at his leader, who was observing his back.

"Not in the way you do," One replied. "I just want to know what my newest little Stitchpunk looks like."

 _"Oh. Why are you wearing a hat?"_

One paused and met his optics. "Because I want to."

Nine nodded and settled back. Another flash of green light filled his vision, and he saw One standing in front of a mirror, his hand skimming a tuft of fabric that was on the top of his head. Embarrassment made him turn away, his face pinching with the crippling emotion. Nine blinked and he found himself in One's arms.

"Easy, Nine. You're still a little unbalanced," One said soothingly.

Nine tapped One's hat, but didn't remove it. _"I don't think you want to wear it. You feel as though you have to."_

One blinked at him then frowned. "Keep your thoughts to yourself, Nine."

 _"I'm not allowed to think?"_

"That's not what I said. I said to keep your thoughts to yourself."

 _"All conversation is either shared thoughts or the sharing of information gathered,"_ Nine said pointedly. _"So that takes away at least half of all my conversations with you."_

One stared at him. "Great," he finally said, shaking his head. "Another smartass."

The others all laughed. Two stepped over. "That's enough of that. I do believe we should head home."

"Source!" Six suddenly shrieked and ran over to the Transfer Device, hopping up and down and reaching desperately for the circular object pressed into the metal frame.

"By the Maker, he's right!" One gasped as they all crowded around.

"Want! Want!" Six said desperately, turning to plead with One.

"We'll get it, Six," Two said softly.

"How? There's no way to get up there," Seven said, leaning against her spear.

Nine hummed to himself and felt a flex of power. On instinct alone, he reached out and focused on the object. Tingles shot down his arm and green light surrounded the Source. Everybody turned to look at Nine as the round thing disconnected and floated lightly into his open hands. They were all open-mouthed.

"How did you do that?" Six asked as he hurried forward to draw his fingers across the object.

 _"I don't know. I just felt like that was the best way to get it,"_ Nine said with a shrug.

Six turned to the others. "He's very strong in soul energy. Much stronger than I am. We have to test him."

"Yes, but later. Two's right. It'll nearly be dark by the time we get back to Sanctuary," One said. "Let's go."

Nine stored the Talisman, for that is what he felt it was called, inside of himself at Five's prompting then they walked out. As the sun sank down, they sped up. There was hardly any light when the lift clicked home. The other Stitchpunks walked forward, most of them yawning. Nine got off the lift and looked around. He couldn't see much in the almost-gone light. He just stood there awkwardly when he realized the others were all gone.

Just when he was about to sneak off and lay down in a dark corner, there was a blinding light. Nine cringed. When his optics adjusted, he saw One and Two, and the latter had a strange hat on with a candle on top. One held out a hand.

"So sorry to leave you in the dark, Nine. Come along. Bed time."

 _"But I don't have a room."_

"You shall sleep with me until we make a room for you."

Nine blinked and nodded. He soon found himself sitting on a comfortable bed. There was a candle in the corner of the room, sending a soft glow over the bare room. Two smiled at him then left. Nine bounced several times then focused on One as the hat came off. There was that little poof. As One took off his cape and folded it, Nine hurried over and swished his hand across it. One jumped violently.

"How dare you!" he gasped when he realized what Nine had done.

 _"I was right. You don't want to wear that stupid hat. You wish you didn't have that thing on the top of your head."_

"Shut up!" One spat. "And lie down! Now!"

Nine obeyed and One curled an arm around him, falling asleep quickly.

Nine couldn't sleep, unable to get the harsh words out of his head. He finally stood and walked out into the main room. Moonlight was streaming in, making his surroundings visible. He trailed his hands over a chair and words reverberated in his head in One's voice.

 _"Don't you dare touch my throne, Seven! That is mine! Nobody but me is allowed to touch it!"_

Nine frowned and shook his head. Where were these images and voices coming from? Was it normal? Could everybody see them, hear them? He had a feeling that most of them couldn't, but another flash of green light showed him One then Six tossing and turning, shadows of monsters dancing over their heads. So One and Six could. Maybe he could go to them and ask what was going on.

The youngest Stitchpunk yawned as he looked around some more. He came to another lift and used it to go up to an outcropping. He found a telescope and looked out at the dim, shadowy world. Another yawn and he looked around where he was. The full moon's light lit up a cot of some sort in the corner underneath an overhang and he snuggled under the blanket. His last thoughts were of how unfair One was then relaxation took him into slumber.


	2. Perfect

_One was beyond pissed. Six was cowering in front of the throne, held there by Eight._

 _"If I hear one more word about your damned hallucinations, you are out!"_

 _"One!" Two gasped. "You can't mean it!"_

 _"I can and I do, Two!"_

 _"B-but One!" Six whimpered. "They're not hallucinations, they're visions, like the ones you have, only future, not present, and—"_

 _"I DO NOT have visions! Er, hallucinations! Now, don't you dare mention them again! And unless otherwise asked, keep those damned drawings to yourself!"_

 _Six was thrown toward his room and he scurried in, sitting down on the floor and crying. Nine walked over and reached out to touch him, but he was suddenly shaking…_

Nine gasped, sitting up to see Five and Two staring at him.

"There you are!" Two exclaimed, helping him to sit up.

 _"Where am I?"_ Nine asked blearily as Five took his arm and heaved him to his feet.

"You're in the Watchtower. Did you sleepwalk or something?"

Nine stretched and thought about the night before. As memory caught up to him, a sullen look appeared on his face and he crossed his arms.

 _"One is an ass!"_ he growled.

"Oh…I had better go tell him where you are," Two said, turning to the lift.

"What happened? One said he had to get onto you, but he didn't go into detail," Five said after Two was gone.

 _"He yelled at me because I told the truth."_

"About what?"

 _"That poof on his head."_

Five cringed. "Ooh, bad move. He's very sensitive about that. It's the whole reason he wears the hat."

 _"But you think it's unnecessary, too, right?"_

"Yes, but One is adamant. He's so embarrassed about it. We all think it's cute, and that it sets him apart from us. I think he well and truly hates it."

Nine nodded and the lift clicked into place. Two stepped forward.

"One…would like to see you, Nine. Immediately."

They went down to find One pacing in front of the throne. He spun to face Nine when Two cleared his throat.

"You left me last night to go to the Watchtower?" he demanded.

 _"You yelled at me."_

"You touched…Never mind."

 _"Go on. Say it."_

"Wait, you actually touched it?" Five asked in surprise.

 _"Yes. And One shouldn't be embarrassed about it. Especially not to the degree that he is."_

"Well we all can't be perfect like you!" One spat.

Nine blinked. _"I'm perfect?"_

"Well, you're the closest thing to perfection that any of us will ever reach," Two put in.

"Yeah," Five said with a smile. "In fact, Two and I would like to look you over."

Nine stared at them then nodded. _"Alright…"_

"Good. Now, that's the end of the discussion," One said hurriedly, subconsciously adjusting his hat.

 _"I still think it's stupid that you wear that,"_ Nine growled as Two and Five pulled him back to the hospital.

One looked embarrassed, glancing away as he sat on his throne. Nine lay on the bed as the healer and the doctor went over his insides. Again they commented on how perfect he was. That bothered Nine. He didn't feel perfect. But judging by everybody's reactions, they expected him to be perfect. So perfect he would strive to be.

That resolution nearly drove Nine insane. He always seemed to be getting in trouble for one thing or another. Slowly he became sullen and moody, snapping at the others for minor things. One day, it was just too much. He nearly blasted Five through the wall with his soul energy. The wave of green light had dislocated several of the healer's gears. Two spent two long hours putting him back together again. When Five was up and walking, One called everybody before his throne. He sat there, staring at Nine.

"Why have you been acting so childish lately?" he finally asked. "You are acting nothing like the Stitchpunk we first met."

Nine felt hurt. _"Well, I guess I just can't be perfect…"_

"Perfect?"

 _"You said I had to be perfect when we first met, so…yeah."_

"I said no such thing!"

"Yes, you did," Seven said. "But you weren't referring to what he thinks you were."

"When did I…Oh." One's face became wonderfully gentle and understanding. "Nine, I meant your _design_ was perfect. You are the last one Maker made. Your design, even according to Two and Five, is as flawless as they come."

 _"So I don't have to be perfect for you?"_

"No. I would never demand that on you. I used to demand it on myself, and it didn't end well."

Nine was so grateful that he sank to the floor, shivering. One was there immediately, stroking him and kissing his face lightly.

"There, there. Just let it out."

Nine found himself crying as relief swamped him. Five embraced him, as did Two, and they rocked him back and forth gently until his tears were spent. He cuddled Five and apologized again and again for hurting him.

"Really Nine!" Five laughed, patting the distraught Stitchpunk's head. "It's fine. Trying to be perfect would grate on anybody's nerves."

Nine smiled and yawned. He hadn't been sleeping well. Sure, he had his own room now, but those visions he had would tear at him in the night, and he had little relief until some unknown factor decided he'd had enough.

 _But,_ he thought as he was led to his room for a nap, _I'll be damned if I let One yell at me for something I can't control_.


	3. Machine

Nine was like an outsider. Now that he knew he didn't have to be perfect, he was back to his old cheerful self, but he didn't know where he fit in. Two and Five spent time in their workshop. Three and Four would catalogue whatever Seven and Eight brought back from the Emptiness and would occasionally go to the library. Six spent time drawing and muttering to himself about his visions; Nine would sometimes sit outside his room, pretending to be dozing, when he was really listening to Six's mutterings. Seven and Eight would go out every day to the Emptiness to face the dreaded machines and have adventures. One was content to stroll around and check on everybody.

With all that, Nine didn't know what to do with himself. Most days found him in the Watchtower, looking out over the world and wondering what was out there. As he observed his companions, he found no clear cut niche where he belonged. He seemed to be similar to all of them in one way or another.

As with One, he was stubborn and somewhat of a natural leader. He was comparable to Two and Five by his creativity and resourcefulness, friendliness and caring. Like the twins, he catalogued and retained knowledge easily. Six's relation to him was obvious: visions and soul energy, the former of which nobody knew about, and the latter of which they still hadn't tested him on. He had Seven's speed and agility, which he knew from the three sparring matches he'd done with her. As for Eight? Not his strength, but his love for music and his composition.

With all these similarities, he had all the options in the world. But where to go? He was afraid that once he picked one, he would be stuck there forever. He didn't like that. So yet again, Nine was in the Watchtower, sitting on the cot, head back and optics shut.

He had taken to exploring his vision powers. He could now search any time in history's past. His favorite time to search was his Maker's past, except for his sister's rape and death, and the past of the Stitchpunks. He saw plenty of the rest of the past in nightmares.

There was this one vision that he could place, though. It came to him in the night but wasn't a nightmare. At least, not to him. He saw a machine, a large one. Electricity snapped around it's casing. It had one large, very red optic. It was shuddering, sinking down to the floor. There was the feeling of infinite loneliness, a sadness so deep that it seemed like the poor thing had never tasted happiness. Nine would watch helplessly as it reached the ground and powered down. The Cat Beast and Winged Beast each let out a moaning whine, then turned and raced out into the Emptiness.

That was it. Nine wanted to help that machine. While there was violence written into its past, as Nine knew very well, he just knew he could ease the being's pain.

Once the vision had played out for the fourth time that day, Nine unshuttered his optics and made his decision. He would go to the Factory, that forbidden place that the Stitchpunks spoke of in a whisper. He knew One would never, ever agree to it, so Nine stole down to the secret passageway and slipped out. He knew the path well by then, having traced it in his visions repeatedly.

He entered and looked around. It was dim inside. Creepy, too. Nine walked over to the great machine, lightly skimming it. The poor thing looked dead. He trailed down the machine's hull until he reached a place with three prongs. Looking over his shoulder nervously, he took out the Talisman. He swallowed as he stared at it and played back the words, just to be sure.

 _Six handed Nine the Talisman, smiling like the others._

"What is this for?" _Nine asked, tapping its face._

 _"You got it down, so we think it's only right that you get to keep it. We're all done studying it, so here it is. Keep it safe."_

"But what is it for?" _Nine repeated._ "What does it do?"

 _"We don't know," Two admitted. "But Maker made it, so we want to keep it."_

 _Nine smiled._ "I'm honored. I'll find out what it does."

 _They laughed and One snorted. "You use it however you see fit. But be careful."_

Nine pulled out of the memory/vision and steeled himself. One had said to use the Talisman how he saw fit. And he was going to use it to fix this being. He latched it onto the thing and pressed the pattern in.

 _"Sulphur,"_ Nine wrote to nobody in particular. _"Spirit of life."_ The loop symbol lit up. _"Life. Physical life to the body."_ The arch with lines glowed. He paused for the briefest of moments then moved to the cross on top of the arch. _"Mercury, core metal and lifeblood."_

The machine suddenly shook violently and the Talisman flew open. Nine took one step back and was hit viciously by three electrical-looking beams. He didn't have the chance to even open his mouth to scream, though it would have been silent. Suddenly he wasn't in his body, but he knew he wasn't dead. There was this force that focused on his chest. His soul! That machine was trying to steal his soul! He shrieked, and jumped when he heard himself.

"Let go of me! I'm trying to help you!"

"No living thing wishes to help me!" the machine spat. "Now, die like all the others!"

"Never!"

They fought, locked in a stalemate until, at the exact same moment, they grew weak and pulled away. They hovered there in that not-there world, staring at each other.

"I guess we're spirits," Nine said after a moment. "Wherever we are."

"What?" the machine demanded harshly.

"Just making an observation," Nine said with a shrug.

The optic was tiny, staring at him curiously. "You are not like the other life forms. You do not seem to be condescending because of what I am, nor do you seem to hate me for what I've done. I suppose you do not know better."

"I see no reason to condescend you," Nine replied. "My internals are mechanical as much as you are. And I do know what you've done. You destroyed the world. I must know your reason before I decide to hate you."

The machine's gaze was steady. "The humans forced me to make things to kill people. They electrocuted me whenever I did something of my own volition. I heard of the numbers of dead, and could not stand it. They want death, I finally thought, so I will kill them all."

Nine hummed. "I don't blame you," he finally said. "You're hurting badly because of it. You were wrong to seek so much death, but I understand that there was nothing else to do."

"You are a very interesting creature. Too bad you must die."

"Why?"

"Because I want that green thing in your chest. It will make me better, I think. I have craved one ever since Maker made me. I believe he called it a soul."

Nine paused. "Do you really think that will make you better?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I well and truly do."

Nine reached up to his chest and pulled his soul out. He caressed it. "I don't really belong with the others, you know. I'm too different in their settled-in world. You can have my soul. Here."

The machine blinked at him. "You would do that?"

"Yes. You are, in an odd way, my brother. Our maker was the same man."

"Really?" it gasped, optic brightening. "You knew Maker?"

"I didn't say that," Nine said sadly, looking away. "I woke up ten years after he disappeared. I can't find him in the world. I don't think he's dead, but…but he is not with us."

The machine seemed to deflate a little then glanced at the soul. "I cannot take it," he sighed. "Not from such a kind creature as you. Keep it."

Nine frowned. "But then you won't be whole and complete."

The optic looked away. "I do not want to kill you. I am so tired of death. So very, very tired…"

Nine thought for a few moments then put one hand on either side of the soul. With the mechanical creature watching curiously, he began to pull it in two directions at once. There was such a huge sense of wrongness, like his soul wasn't meant to bend that way. It stretched and stretched until with a _BOOM!_ the soul became two souls. One was automatically sucked toward the machine's consciousness, while the other snapped back into Nine's chest.

There was a swooping sensation and Nine found himself in his body again, facedown in the dirt that caked the floor of the Factory. He attempted to shove himself up, but fell back down almost immediately. He felt sick and weak. He began to cry. A soft, compassionate feeling eased through his, very tender and aching, soul. He felt a metal hand curl around him and he was lifted up and held in front of the red optic.

 _~Nine.~_

Nine could do nothing more than send back a question mark.

 _~Is that your name?~_

Nine was limp in the large hand, but he nodded a couple times.

 _~You have solved my pain, but now you are in pain. How can I help?~_

 _~I don't know.~_ Nine muttered weakly over the curious new connection that seemed to be between them. _~Sleep?~_

 _~Sleep? That is the process of shutting down your body and mind for rest, yes?~_

Nine nodded again and BRAIN rose up as high as he could before setting Nine lightly on the top of his casing. Nine cuddled down and yawned, tired beyond belief. A metal hand began stroking him lightly, easing him to sleep. Just before dreams began, he was brought briefly back to consciousness by an explosive _BOOM_ and a bright flash of light.

 _~What was that?~_ Nine asked softly, looking over at the windows.

 _~Relax, Nine. It is simply raining. The light is lightning, the noise is thunder. Be quiet and you will soon hear the pitter-patter of rain dancing on the roof.~_

 _~Oh…Okay.~_

The sound of the rain soon lulled him to sleep, and he felt wonderfully safe with this machine. He would worry about what One and the others thought the next day.


	4. Trouble

Nine moved the queen up two spaces to capture BRAIN's knight.

 _~Check.~_

BRAIN studied the board then moved a rook over to protect his king. _~Not check.~_ He said playfully.

There was an almighty _CRASH_ outside, and the sound of rain hitting the roof and the windows again filled the room. Nine looked over and sighed.

 _~There goes that hope.~_ Nine muttered, but he wasn't really upset.

It had been two long weeks since he'd given the large machine a piece of his soul. While he was no longer weak and sick, he was stuck at the Factory. For three days he hadn't moved an inch on top of BRAIN. On the fourth, he'd stood and walked around for a while. By the fifth he was exploring the Factory. On the sixth he'd finally tried to go home. But there was a slight problem: the rain.

Each day, there were at least two downpours, making the dirt surrounding the factory muddier than the land around the creek where their maker grew up. Nine had taken three steps out and had been sucked in up to his middle. He'd had to call for BRAIN to help him. BRAIN had built a couple tiny robots to help pull him out then had helped him get the mud out of his gears by using a sink with clean, running water.

So he'd been stuck there for two weeks. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He'd learned much about BRAIN. Hell, he'd nicknamed BRAIN. He smiled as he thought back, sharing the memory with his friend.

 _Nine shifted as he stared at the great red optic._ ~So you know my name. What's yours?~

 _The machine tilted his casing._ ~Maker called me Binary Reactive Artificially Intelligent Neurocircuit. Though, the Chancellor called me the Fabrication Machine.~

 _Nine made a face._ ~I refuse to call you what that evil man called you. That is an insult to you and everything you are now.~ _He paused._ ~What you said is too long to be a name. Let me play with it awhile, see what I come up with.~

 _Nine wrote it out in front of him with his soul energy and rearranged the letters seventeen times before sending them back where they were originally. He traced them with his optics several times before stacking them in order. He nodded._

~My dear friend.~ _Nine said, smiling._ ~How would you like to be called BRAIN?~

 _The machine hummed._ ~An acronym. I like it. Very well, Nine, my name is BRAIN.~

They came out of the memory and BRAIN purred, stroking Nine lightly.

 _~I am very glad you nicknamed me, Nine. I love you.~_

 _~And I love you!~_ Nine crowed over the bond.

The bond was also something unique. They could share thoughts and emotions over it, making it very convenient. Nine wondered if the same could be done with the Stitchpunks. BRAIN tapped him lightly on the head.

 _~It is your move, my friend.~_

 _~Oh. Sorry, BRAIN.~_ Nine said with a laugh.

Several moves later, Nine ended up winning, and BRAIN moved to reset the board, but his companion shook his head.

 _~No, BRAIN. Not again. Not now.~_

BRAIN proceeded to put the game neatly away. He came back to rest just above the floor.

 _~Is something wrong, Nine?~_

Nine looked up and shrugged. _~I don't know. Just a bit worried.~_

 _~About?~_

The Stitchpunk went silent. He'd been avoiding mentioning the others to BRAIN. All the great machine knew was that he wanted to go back to where he lived. He sighed. It was time to tell him.

 _~I'm worried about the others.~_

 _~What about the others?~_ BRAIN asked.

Nine was shocked. _~How did you know?~_

A smile bloomed through the bond. _~My love, did you really think I would not guess?~_

 _~But how?~_ Nine repeated.

 _~Simple. You are number nine, yes? Well, there are numbers that proceed it.~_

Nine nodded then paused suspiciously. _~Is that the only reason you know?~_

Guilt flowed over the bond. _~You have caught me, Nine. While you sleep, I search your memories. Please do not be angry. I just wish to understand you and your experiences better.~_

Nine thought about it. BRAIN was his best friend at this point. He'd spent more time consecutively with the machine than any of the Stitchpunks. They were just wrapped up in their own lives. They didn't seem to care about Nine and explaining things to him. Even the twins, whose combined knowledge was greater than a stack of encyclopedias, were so wrapped up in acquiring new knowledge that they didn't parcel out their old knowledge. Did he really mind BRAIN learning about him? His secret thoughts and feelings?

 _~As long as you don't repeat the things that should not be repeated, I don't mind, darling one.~_ Nine finally said with a nod.

Pure relief. _~Thank you, love. I am glad you do not fear me as they do. They would not tell me their numbers, let alone their deepest thoughts and hidden feelings. I am very much pleased with you. You are welcome to do the same with me, of course. Fair is fair.~_

Nine smiled, reaching up. BRAIN brought a hand down and Nine grabbed one of the fingers. BRAIN lifted his hand up and Nine swung there joyfully. They were just so comfortable with each other.

 _~Yet we shouldn't be.~_ Nine replied softly.

 _~Should not be what?~_ BRAIN asked.

 _~Comfortable with each other.~_

 _~Why not?~_ The machine asked in confusion.

 _~I am small. You are quite large. You are a machine. I am a Stitchpunk. Those things just don't go together.~_

BRAIN frowned over the link. _~This displeases me, love. I feel we belong together very much.~_

Nine dropped to the floor and shrugged. He flexed his fingers, and bright green soul energy dashed over BRAIN, looking at every inch of his physical body.

 _~Alright, lift me up to your upper right panel. I'm going to try to turn off the electricity again.~_

BRAIN did so quickly, eager to have the unpleasant sensation never bother him again. Nine scanned the wires. He finally decided that that green one was the cause of the electricity. He pulled it out gently and the machine lowered him to the ground. BRAIN closed the panel then looked down at Nine.

 _~Ready, my love?~_

 _~Give a try.~_ Nine said hesitantly; he hadn't gotten it right yet, and he feared he'd gotten it wrong again.

Sure enough, electricity zapped across the surface again and BRAIN squealed in pain. Nine cringed and lowered his head as the electrical waves stopped. His friend was disappointed.

 _~I'm sorry.~_ The Stitchpunk sighed.

 _~Oh, Nine.~_ BRAIN cooed. _~Do not be. You are trying, and that is all I can ask.~_

Nine smiled. _~You always know just what to say.~_ He paused. _~I need to get home. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you, but…One is probably panicking.~_

BRAIN looked thoughtful. _~Why not use that green energy to get back to the streets? I am sure you could do that. You told me that you can do pretty much anything with it.~_

Nine lit up. _~Oh BRAIN! That's brilliant!~_

BRAIN was pleased. _~Thank you. Now…you will visit again, right?~_

 _~Of course, my darling.~_ Nine reassured him. _~As soon as possible.~_

BRAIN nodded and picked his little Stitchpunk up, drawing him close to his 'face'. Nine reached out and the machine drew him closer. Nine ran his hands along the top edge of the casing before leaning down and kissing the top part of the glass that covered BRAIN's optic. A purring sound came from the mechanisms inside of the purely mechanical being.

 _~I love you, BRAIN.~_

 _~And I love you, Nine.~_

BRAIN set him down and patted Nine's head as he headed for the door.

 _~See ya soon!~_ Nine said, turning to wave.

He got to the edge of the mud and concentrated on his soul energy. Minutes later he was gliding toward the streets. The cool rain felt nice when it splashed next to him, though it was a little harsh when it hit him directly. He hit the streets and landed easily then strolled back to the church. Seven was standing just inside, and she dashed out to embrace him, ignoring the rain.

"Oh, Nine!" she gasped. "We've been so worried about you! Oh, I never understood why One panicked when I disappeared for long stretches. I'll never do it again! I swear!"

 _"I'm fine, Seven,"_ Nine laughed. _"And I have some good news for everybody. Come, let's go and see them."_

They got up to find that everybody was thrilled to see him. One embraced him, actually kissing his mouth almost desperately. He pulled back and smiled then gave him a death glare.

"Where in the _hell_ have you been?!" he demanded.

 _"The Factory. I got caught there when it rained and—"_

"You went to _the Factory?!_ " One gasped. "Oh, Nine! We told you not to go there! That's where Maker said all the machines come from! I thought we made it clear you weren't supposed to go there!"

 _"But all is well now, One!"_ Nine exclaimed. _"The machine in there is—"_

"There was a machine in there with you?!" One looked angry and scared at the same time.

 _"Yes, but—"_

"One, the machine isn't, er, 'alive' as it were," Seven said.

"You…you've gone there, too?" One asked faintly.

"Three times. There's nothing of interest in there. The machine is dead and nothing this side of Hades could wake it up."

 _"It's awake,"_ Nine argued.

"What?" Seven asked. "What woke it up?"

 _"I did."_ Dead silence. _"I used the Talisman."_

"Nine," One said in a deadly voice. "You are to never, _ever_ go near that building again. You are to never go on the plain before the building. You are to never go near the edge of the city that goes to that building. You are to never _look_ at that building."

Nine was confused. _"What? Why?"_

"You woke that machine. Now we don't just have the Cat Beast and the Winged Beast to worry about," Two said blankly.

 _"But you're not listening to me! BRAIN is—"_

"No! _You_ didn't listen to _us_!" One spat. "Now, as punishment for going out without permission, and for waking up a machine, you are to be locked in the watchtower for two weeks. Just as long as you stayed out. Eight, take him to his punishment."

Nine was led to the Watchtower and he was locked in. He stared at the lift blankly for five minutes then went to sit on the cot. He was wet and cold now, and the rain still hadn't let up. The cot was dry, thanks to being so far under the overhang, but it grew damp with Nine's wet body resting on it.

The youngest Stitchpunk just sat there, head buried in his arms. He was wounded. They hadn't listened. They didn't _want_ to listen. Nine cried there, feeling alone. He wanted desperately to be with BRIAN. His body suddenly tingled fiercely and he smelled the familiar scent of machine oil. There was a squeal of surprise.

 _~Nine! My dearest darling! Where did you come from?~_

Nine looked up in shock and glanced at his surroundings. He was indeed back in the Factory. His soul screeched in pain and BRAIN screamed, gears shrieking against each other. Nine was scooped up and held close. It wasn't enough. Nine was crying, his soul moaning his pain. Instinct prompted BRAIN to tenderly unzip Nine and pull out his soul. BRAIN then placed a hand against his own casing and drew out his own soul. The two baubles just floated there, and both creatures stared at them hesitantly as they drew closer together. This was foreign territory for both of them.

The souls melted into one and BRAIN dropped to the floor as Nine went limp. Oh… _this_ was heaven. Nine's soul had stopped screaming and was now relaxing in a pool of pleasure. BRAIN's soul was just as sated, yet still hungry for more of this new contact.

 _~What happened?~_ BRAIN asked an hour later.

 _~They wouldn't let me explain about you.~_ Nine said miserably. _~They sent me to the Watchtower as punishment. I just want them to understand. But…I don't think I'm going to try again.~_

 _~Why not?~_

 _~I don't want to be rejected again.~_

BRAIN hummed. _~I can understand that.~_

Nine nodded. _~I'm tired and cold and wet.~_

BRAIN nodded. _~Come up to my casing, my love. I shall warm you while you sleep.~_

Nine smiled as he was deposited on the warm casing. He was handed his blanket that they had cut out of a red flag that had hung on the wall. It was pure red and ever so warm. Nine was stroked lovingly as he fell asleep again. His soul was still combined with BRAIN's, warming his spirit as well. He relaxed further and descended into unconsciousness.


	5. Visions

From that time on, Nine had a double life, but he was slowly edging toward abandoning his family for BRAIN. Where they were cold and unfeeling, BRAIN was kind and compassionate. Where they were too wrapped up in their own lives to pay attention to Nine, BRAIN would gladly sit and talk to Nine for hours about anything. Where they didn't know anything about his visions and very little about his soul energy, BRAIN encouraged him to share the past freely and practice the power openly. To Nine, BRAIN was more of his family then the Stitchpunks.

Nine was kneeling in his room, writing out his visions where there was a knock on the frame. He looked up and flipped the page over before clapping.

It was Five. "Hey."

 _"Hey,"_ Nine said, looking away.

"Look," Five said after a moment. "It's been seven months since we found you, and you don't seem to want to spend time with us."

 _"Seems to be the other way around to me,"_ Nine muttered, playing with his writing stick.

"What? What do you mean?"

 _"You're all too busy for me,"_ Nine replied shyly.

"Oh." Five knelt down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders; the feeling of a Stitchpunk touching him startled him, causing him to jump. "You know, you could interrupt us. We wouldn't mind. You're not very assertive."

 _"Oh, and you are?"_ Nine growled.

"Well, not really. But I realized this morning that you never spend time with any of us. I intend to change that."

Nine studied him. _"You're my friend, right?"_

"Of course!"

 _"And friends show each other things. Tell each other secrets. Right?"_

"Right."

 _"I want to show you something. Promise you won't run away?"_

"Run away? Why would I want to run away?" Five laughed. His laughter petered off when Nine just stared at him steadily. "Okay. I promise," he finally said.

Nine held out his hand. Five took it and was pulled flush against Nine. There was a swooping sensation and the light greatly diminished. Five shook his head to clear it and looked up. He screamed as loud as he could. His legs grew weak and he sank to the floor, shaking hard. Nine reached up and BRAIN picked both of them up. Five whimpered, covering his optic as he waited for his doom. Nine and BRAIN calmly waited for him to relax.

After ten minutes, Five looked up and swallowed.

"He's not going to hurt me, is he?"

Nine shook his head. _"No. That's what I tried to tell you six months ago. But you wouldn't listen. I would like to formally introduce you to my dearest love, BRAIN. BRAIN, this is Five, as you very well know."_

 _~Charmed.~_

 _"He says he is charmed to meet you."_

Five stared at BRAIN, looking frightened still, but curiosity was beginning to override the fear.

"He's large," he said with a nod. "Is he good company?"

 _"Better company than you Stitchpunks."_

Five looked offended. "Hey!"

 _~I am pleased that you think so highly of me, Nine.~_ BRAIN said with a purr.

Nine smiled at the machine and patted his wrist. _"Well it's the truth, my love."_

"Oh, you do that, too?" Five asked.

 _"Do what?"_

"You're calling him love. Betcha call him darling, too. Baby. Sweetheart. Those sorts of things."

 _"Yes. How did you know?"_ Nine asked curiously.

"Well, we not-very-good-company Stitchpunks used to call each other those things all the time. Then…it faded. We don't know why. There was this urge to get closer that we never really fulfilled. We didn't know how."

 _"Oh, you mean soul bonding. Here, open yourself and take out your soul."_

Five glanced at the machine but decided that he trusted Nine and did so. Nine pressed his own soul into Five's. Five gasped and sank down, suddenly not caring that there was a huge machine holding him. He also didn't care when BRAIN's soul met with his and Nine's. It was pleasant.

 _~You Stitchpunks look so cute like that.~_ BRAIN said and Five looked at him.

"So that's how you're hearing him," Five sighed.

 _~Speak over the bond. I think it's easier.~_ Nine replied.

 _~Like this?~_ Five asked hesitantly.

 _~Yes.~_ Nine replied. There was silence for a long while then he spoke again. _~You see what I mean, right? BRAIN is perfectly hospitable and nice. He's a lovely companion. Do you believe me?~_

Five reached over for Nine, and they snuggled together. _~Yes, my love, I do. But convincing the others won't be easy.~_

 _~I noticed.~_ Nine said forlornly.

 _~Relax. I'll talk to Two. He'll know what to do.~_

 _~Thank you, Five.~_ BRAIN said, lightly petting the relaxed Stitchpunk.

Five didn't have the will in him to flinch. They stayed that way for three hours before Nine lightly parted the souls. Five looked disappointed.

"No more?" he slurred.

 _~Not right now. Maybe more later, if you feel like it.~_

Five nodded and stretched. "My soul feels like its starving now. Like I need more."

 _~According to Maker, you were supposed to be soul bonding from the beginning.~_ Nine said absently.

"Oh?" Five asked then paused. "What do you mean 'according to Maker'?"

Nine froze. He looked up at Five and shook his head, trying to downplay his words and his embarrassment. Five was having none of that.

"Don't shake your head at me. Tell me what you meant."

 _~You'll just tell One, and he'll yell at me for them.~_ Nine muttered shyly.

"Yell at you? For what?"

Nine looked up at him and realized that Five wasn't going to let this go. He grabbed Five's hands and drew him into a vision.

They were standing on a grassy field. Two children on the older side of the spectrum were playing gaily. Five looked around at the lush, green sward and couldn't believe it. He then proceeded to look more closely at the children. The girl tackled the boy and they landed right in front of the two human-sized Stitchpunks. Five gasped.

"Maker!"

Neither human looked at them or acknowledged them in any way. Five looked to Nine.

 _~They can't hear us. They can't see us. This happened many, many years ago. The girl is dead and Maker is missing.~_ Nine explained sadly as the vision melted away.

"I don't understand. What was that? How did you do that?"

 _~You've never seen Six's visions, have you?~_ Nine asked faintly.

"No…Wait, _you_ see _visions?!_ " Five asked in wonder. "Why didn't you tell anybody?"

 _~Because everything everybody says gets back to One, and I don't want him to yell at me for it. He denies his own visions and berates Six for telling anybody anything about his.~_

"Oh, Nine!" Five said compassionately. "That was years ago! He's much more in touch with himself now, and he and Six often sit and talk about their visions. You would be welcome to join them, I just know it."

Nine looked wary. _~I don't think so.~_

Five sighed and looked out the window. "Oh! We'd better be getting back." He looked hesitantly at BRAIN, who he'd basically forgotten about. "It was very nice to meet you and to soul bond with you. I hope we meet again soon so I can get to know you better."

BRAIN smiled over the link and nodded. _~The same for you, Five. Nine was my first love, but you are a close second.~_

Five laughed. "Many thanks, BRAIN. See you later."

 _~Goodbye my love.~_ Nine said, kissing his optic lightly.

The youngest Stitchpunk hugged Five and they appeared in Nine's room again. Five relaxed and shook his head.

"That was wild."

 _~If you think that was wild, you should meet Skull and Talon.~_

"Who?"

 _~Um, the, er, Cat Beast and the Winged Beast. They're not fully reprogrammed and reformatted yet. Once they are, I plan on riding on them. BRAIN's promised me they will be wonderful when he's done with them.~_

"Cool." Five paused. "Come with me."

They went through the curtains so Nine switched speech. _"Where are we going?"_

They approached Six's room, and Nine turned, but before he could walk away, Five grabbed him then knocked on the frame.

"Come in," Six called.

Five steered the younger Stitchpunk into the room. Six stood and wiped his hands on a piece of cloth.

"Yes?"

"Go on, Nine," Five said softly.

Nine shook his head, hugging himself. _"I don't know what you're talking about."_

"Yes, you do. Tell him. I promise he won't be mad, and neither will One."

 _"What about the others?"_

"Of course not. They'll think it's interesting. Two and the twins will question you. They'll want to know more. So, come on. Tell him."

Six had watched the exchange curiously and quietly approached Nine. He took his hands and smiled.

"Come on. Whatever it is, it'll be alright."

Nine hesitantly let the scene melt. This time, the past swirled around them from all different time periods. Egypt, Spain, France, Russia, Germany, Israel, they saw it all. When it faded, Six was very still. Suddenly, his optics lit up and he crowed in triumph. He seized Nine's arm and yanked him into the main room.

"ONE! One you have to come here _right now_!" Six screamed at the top of his vocal capacity.

There was a scramble and everybody was soon there. One came barreling through the twins, Two at his side. He looked around wildly.

"What happened?! What's wrong?!" he gasped.

Six looked extremely happy. "It's Nine," he said simply.

"Nine? What did he do this time?" One asked, calming a little.

"Show him," Six said, turning to smile kindly at his companion.

Nine shook his head viciously, hugging himself. He felt so shy and scared.

"Show me what?" One asked gently, pulling Nine close. Nine shook his head again.

Six frowned briefly then he turned and said proudly.

"Nine is the past, One! He's our third vision seer!"

One stiffened and Nine expected to be struck for his audacity. Instead he was kissed several times.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked softly.

Nine didn't answer so Five did. "He saw you yelling at Six for his visions. He didn't think to look closer to now to see if you'd changed your mind."

One snorted. "Silly Stitchpunk. Now, I believe we need to talk about this. Six, clear a spot on your floor."

Six nodded and dashed into his room. One kissed Nine again and sent the others back to what they were doing. The two Stitchpunks walked into the room and settled onto the floor. Nine was still so very nervous. One and Six were staring at him expectantly. Nine started to cry. He wanted BRAIN. They embraced him, shushing him and kissing him lovingly. When the youngest had calmed down, One pushed him back slightly.

"Now, there's nothing for you to fear. That was many years ago that I yelled at Six for his visions."

 _"Why? What happened to change that?"_

One laughed uncomfortably. "You see the past," he said with a wave of his hand. "You look it up."

Nine stared at him then shrugged. One realized his mistake a split second before the scene solidified.

One was bedridden, looking very ill. He was turned to the side, avoiding looking at Two and Six, who stood beside his bed.

"Thank you, Two," Six said softly. "I believe I'll take it from here."

"If you're sure, Six," Two replied. He gave one last concerned look at One then left the room.

Six sat on the end of One's bed, stroking his foot through the blanket.

"I did warn you this would happen."

"You didn't say it'd be so painful," One rasped.

"So you're admitting you see visions?"

One was silent then a spasm passed over him, and he moaned as he began to cry.

"Yes, yes!" he sobbed. "Just make this atrocity stop!"

"It's far from evil, One," Six said calmly, inching up to spoon him. "It's natural. It's wonderful even, when you use it right. Now, just let it happen. I'm right here. I'll show you what to do. I'll show you how to do it."

"I can't," One whimpered.

"Why not?"

"I'm scared."

"Of?" Six prodded.

One hunched over. "What the others will think. I've been such a…a…an ass to you about your visions. They'll hate me."

"Shh, they won't hate you. Just explain that you're scared. Tell them the truth."

"The truth hurts."

"Not as much as being ostracized from your precious little Stitchpunks," Six argued softly. "I mean, you're so far away from us emotionally. Come back to us, my love. Please. Come back to us."

One chuckled brokenly. "Nobody's called me 'love' in a while, my dear," he cooed.

Six giggled. "We've all stopped. I feel as if we're all drifting apart. But who would listen to _me_ about that?"

"I'm sorry, Six," One said sincerely. "I've completely discredited you. I am well and truly sorry."

Six smiled, kissing the back of One's head. "It's okay. We can fix it one Stitchpunk at a time. For now, relax…Deep breaths…Center yourself…"

"Six?" One said softly as he forced his body to obey. "I don't tell you I love you often enough."

"I love you, too. Ready?"

One hid his face as he nodded. There was a bright flash of green light then visions assaulted them. There was nothing definitive. Just flashes of scenes, blurs of colors, random sounds. One and Six both came out of it with gasps of shock and relief. One was shivering and crying from the intensity of it. It was now dark, so Six lit the candle before curling back up with him.

"Shh, it's okay. Relax. Just relax. It's over for now. Now, stand up, you have to move around or you'll lock up."

"I-I can't move," One said hoarsely after attempting to do so. "G-go get Two. But…hurry?"

"Of course."

Six hurried back a few minutes later with Two, who immediately set to work massaging the Stitchpunk's joints. Six pet his foot kindly; his fingers made massages rather tricky. Two looked up while he was working on One's left foot.

"So…what did you do?"

"Just let it happen," Six said with a yawn.

"Let what happen?"

Six lightly tapped One's shoulder. "Come on, now."

"But Six. I can't."

"One Stitchpunk at a time, and Two's a good place to start."

One began trembling again, and his voice shook hard. "I-I j-just…v-visions, Two. Visions."

"Visions?" Two asked. "So you have visions?"

One nodded stiffly.

"Well," Six put in. "He's supposed to. Problem is, he's been keeping them in for so long that there's a block. We're going to be here in his room for at least a week as we chip away at all the visions he hasn't let out."

"I'll let the others know," Two said. "So they can at least mull it over before they see you again."

"Much appreciated, Two," Six said with a smile. "Now, he needs rest. I'll come get you if he locks up again."

"Alright then," Two said, smiling back. "Have a good rest, One. You, too, Six."

He departed, blowing the candle out, and Six snuggled close to One again, curling their hands together.

"See? It'll be alright," Six whispered.

One hummed. "Mmkay."

Six giggled then they relaxed and fell asleep. There was a swooping sensation and they were back in Six's room. Nine looked thoughtful.

 _"So you really don't mind visions anymore?"_

"No, I really don't mind," One said with a smile. "But I didn't mean look at it _now._ I meant later. But it was rather interesting to see it from an outside perspective, so I don't mind."

"Now," Six said firmly. "Talk to us about the ones you can't control."

Nine hesitated for only a brief second before he began to show them battles in Egypt. They were fascinated by his control of the visions and were content to sit and watch for hours. Nine fell asleep that night feeling happy. Now if on only he could get them to like BRAIN like Five did.


	6. Poof

One stared at the little poof on his head, feeling the familiar embarrassment. He turned away from the mirror then jumped at a knock on the frame of his doorway. Nine stood there.

 _"You shouldn't be embarrassed about it. I like it."_

One shrugged. "I can't help it. Two laughed at me when he first saw it."

 _"Don't take it so personally. You know Two. He didn't mean it harshly."_

Nine watched as One peeked at his form in the mirror again. "Is it really not that bad?"

The youngest Stitchpunk snickered then walked over and swiped his hand across it. _"It's definitely fun!"_

"Oh, stop it, Nine," One muttered.

 _"Make me."_

One shoved him playfully, and Nine pushed him back. They laughed for a moment before becoming serious again.

"I think…Would you go get Two?"

Nine nodded then turned and left. One sat down on the bed. Two was the most difficult to talk to sometimes, beating Seven out. Maybe it was because One cared more for the second born's opinion than anybody else's.

"You wanted to see me, One?" Two asked after knocking on the frame.

"Do you think I look silly?" One demanded, resolving to just get it over with.

"I think you look handsome," Two replied. "Why?"

One shyly ran his hand over the poof of fabric. "It's just…You laughed when we met. Said it was funny."

"Yes, but not in a bad way," Two argued. "I like it. It sets you apart."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, One. I'm sure."

One blew out a breath. "I think I'll still wear the hat. But…maybe sometimes I won't."

Two nodded encouragingly. "Oh, and Six and Nine want to see you. Nine had an interesting vision."

"So that's why he came in here."

One stood and left with his second after decided to forgo his hat for once, nudging him lightly. Two smirked at him then tugged lightly on the poof. One rapped on the back of Two's head, the metal plate causing a nice ringing noise.

"It echoes a bit. I guess you have nothing in there."

They laughed at that as they headed for Six's room.


	7. Soulmates

Final chapter.

* * *

 _~This is wonderful…~_ Four sighed.

 _~Yes, yes, brother.~_ Three purred.

 _~Fascinating, too.~_ Two said with a relaxed smile.

 _~It's 'zactly what we've been missing.~_ Five murmured in a pleased tone.

 _~I'm glad you and Nine discovered it.~_ One said.

 _~Um…right.~_ Five said nervously.

 _~Five?~_ Two asked.

 _~Nothing. Just…~_

 _~Does it have something to do with that other presence?~_ Seven asked.

 _~That's Nine.~_

 _~No, the other one.~_ Six said. _~There's most definitely another presence on your periphery that isn't a Stitchpunk.~_

Five glanced away. _~I…I can't. Nine will kill me.~_

 _~Speaking of Nine, you two have been sneaking away.~_ Seven said quietly.

"You _what?!"_ One gasped out loud.

Five flinched. _~We've just been going for walks.~_

 _~Toward the Factory.~_ Seven's voice was fainter, as if she didn't like tattling on Five.

The pressure grew too great as everybody stared at him, and Five broke. Nine watched passively as Five explained about Nine's soul energy and everything about BRAIN. The memory faded, and Nine was left sitting on top of BRAIN. That had been a week ago, and they still hadn't come to find him. They didn't love him, it would seem. They didn't want him.

 _~Nine, do not dwell on it. They will come for you.~_

 _~No, they won't.~_ Nine said sullenly. _~They want perfect, obedient Stitchpunks. I'm neither.~_

BRAIN quietly pet Nine as the Stitchpunk wallowed in misery. He didn't know what to do. Usually Nine was painfully optimistic. Now…well, he'd give the world's greatest pessimist a run for his money. There was a soft noise. BRAIN looked down to see Five. He squealed and poked Nine, who looked down as well. He frowned and turned away.

 _~Come now, Nine!~_ BRAIN exclaimed, picking the youngest Stitchpunk up and setting him down next to his elder. Nine immediately turned his back on him. BRAIN poked him again, so Nine zapped him lightly; he'd turned the electricity off months ago, but he could still use his soul energy. BRAIN jolted and hissed his displeasure.

"Nine, that's completely unnecessary," Five said softly.

 _"Traitor."_

"I don't do well under pressure, Nine," came the embarrassed reply.

Nine peeked over his shoulder. _"I noticed."_

"You're not talking to me over our soul bond." Five's tone was sad.

 _"That requires intimacy. I don't think you want to hear my thoughts right now."_

"Yes, I do. Even if you're mad at me. It's better than blocking me out."

Nine frowned before sighing and tentatively opening the bond. Five was bombarded with a mixture of emotions. He was surprised to find bits of shame and embarrassment in there. He lightly embraced Nine from behind, kissing him.

"What's wrong, Nine?"

Nine whimpered through the bond. _~I don't belong with you. Any of you.~_

"What makes you say that?" Five murmured.

 _~Look at me, Five. I woke up a machine and gave him a piece of my soul. None of you would have done that. And then there's the fact that I can't do anything right. All I do is disappoint them. Especially One. And I walk with the machines, too. Seven and Eight are going to be mad. And One, too. Everybody's mad at me for being what I considered kind. BRAIN needed a companion, a friend. And he definitely needed a soul.~_ Nine paused and began to cry. _~I'm just a screw up!~_

"You most certainly are not!" said another voice.

Nine looked up through his sorrow to see the others warily walking up to him, glancing often at BRAIN. Well, most of them were. One was striding toward him purposefully. Nine hid his face in Five's neck. One pried him away from the middle Stitchpunk and embraced him, kissing his cheek repeatedly as Nine lost himself to misery. When he became aware of himself again, he was pressed in between One and Six, who were both looking nervously up at BRAIN.

 _"Why are you being nice to me?"_ Nine asked shyly. _"I mean, I disobeyed you, One."_

"True," One said, looking down at him with a smile. "But Five very thoroughly showed us he is nothing to fear."

 _~Yet you are afraid.~_ BRAIN said. Five repeated it.

"Yes, well, we ran from your Cat Beast and Winged Beast for ten years. You'll have to pardon our fear." He paused. "Five said a soul bond would help alleviate it. So, let's get to it."

They were very content to lie there as their souls pressed together, but when BRAIN added his, he picked up Nine and Five to place them on his casing. One yowled and reached up.

"Mine!" he whined. "Give them back!"

 _~I refuse to soul bond with Nine on the ground.~_ BRAIN said harshly.

"Then lift us _all_ up!" One growled.

BRAIN obliged and they snuggled together. Except Nine. He was lying on his belly a short way away, head on his upraised fist, absently stroking BRAIN. BRAIN, in turn, was petting him lovingly. One untangled himself and grabbed Nine's foot. With a grunt, he began pulling him closer. Nine began to resist, but then Eight took over and Nine quickly found himself in the pile. He shifted uncomfortably as hands stroked him, drawing him as close as he could be. It was…nice. He hated to admit it, but it was. He yawned and stretched out. Soul bonding was just so relaxing. No stress. No strain. Just intimacy.

 _~Little pig, little pig, let us in.~_ Three said teasingly.

 _~Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin.~_ Nine replied.

 _~Ooh, brother he knows it!~_ Four gasped.

 _~Wrong response.~_ Nine snickered.

 _~Oh, sorry.~_ Four composed himself. _~Then we'll huff, and we'll puff, and we'll blow your house in!~_

 _~What are you three going on about?~_ Seven demanded.

 _~It's a children's story.~_ Nine said. _~Middle bookshelf, third shelf up, fourth book from the right. It's illustrated.~_

 _~Illustrated?~_ Eight asked blankly.

 _~Just a fancy way of saying it has pictures.~_ Nine replied.

 _~Oh. Is it something for my level of stupidity?~_

Nine snorted. _~You are_ not _stupid, Eight. You are far from it. So you don't understand words very well. That's fine. You compose the most breathtaking music I have ever heard, and that's the truth.~_

Eight stiffened as everybody looked at him. _~You compose music?~_ One asked curiously.

 _~So_ that's _what you do with all that paper!~_ Six exclaimed.

 _~Well…yeah. But it's stupid. It's not all that pretty.~_

Nine glared at him before playing a beautiful piano duet, with light guitar strums behind it. Eight was staring at him in shock, ignoring the shocked looks directed at him.

 _~How?~_ Eight asked, completely flabbergasted.

 _~Every note has been played before. I just put them together.~_ Nine said with a shrug. _~I've written lyrics for some of them, but I can't sing them.~_

Eight's face melted into one of warmth and he spoke out loud. "You didn't have to do that, Nine."

 _~It was my pleasure. I love music. One can read it, too, but you wouldn't know because you never show it to anybody.~_

Eight shrugged. _~They wouldn't like it anyway.~_

 _~You need more confidence in yourself.~_ Nine said with a nod. _~You sound like I do.~_

 _~Sounds like you need some self confidence yourself.~_ Two replied.

Nine looked away. _~Yes, but I don't know where I belong with you.~_

 _~You belong wherever you fit in.~_

 _~But where do I fit in?~_ Nine asked. _~I feel like I'm a part of everybody, but I don't want to be stuck somewhere.~_

 _~You don't have to be stuck somewhere.~_ Five said in confusion. _~What makes you think that?~_

Nine blinked. _~None of you ever switch.~_

The Stitchpunks laughed heartily. _~Just because we don't switch doesn't mean you can't, Nine. We've tried everything before.~_ Two explained when they had calmed.

 _~Yeah, we just like what we do.~_ Five said with a smile. _~So all that time you spent alone in the Watchtower was to avoid us because you didn't know where you fit in, is that right?~_

Nine suddenly felt embarrassed as he nodded. It did seem rather silly now…

 _~It is not your fault, Nine. They should have been much clearer with you.~_ BRAIN replied.

 _~I won't deny that.~_ Five replied. _~But you should have known to ask.~_

 _~I suppose.~_ Nine muttered, trying to wiggle out of the pile.

 _~Oh no you don't.~_ One said, gesturing for Eight to grab him.

Eight snagged him and held him close. Nine grumbled over the bond. He needed space.

 _~We are soul bonding right now, Nine.~_ BRAIN said calmly. _~Relax and enjoy it. You only think you want space.~_

Nine finally relaxed and the Stitchpunks were pleased.

 _~Wish you could come to Sanctuary.~_ One said to BRAIN, wrapping his arms around his youngest Stitchpunk. _~You could keep Nine in line.~_

BRAIN growled, a harsh sound of gear grinding on gear. _~Nine behaves just fine, thank you very much. He might have a rebellious streak, but with Skull and Talon around, he shall always be safe.~_

 _~Ah, yes. The Cat Beast and the Winged Beast…~_ One said nervously.

 _~Yes. I shall introduce you later. For now, hush. Relax. Be at peace. Be whole.~_

 _~You're quite smart.~_ One said with a yawn.

When the other Stitchpunks were asleep, Nine wriggled out and sat away from them. It was overwhelming to have so many touching him. They weren't BRAIN, after all. Said machine comforted him without words, stroking him lightly. No words needed to be said. They were quite content with each other. They knew they would get through this new swing of attention. When Nine was asleep, BRAIN nestled him into the pile again, knowing One would be angry if Nine didn't wake up with them.

 _~Rest well, my little Stitchpunks.~_


End file.
